<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Journal. by snarknoir19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688194">The Journal.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarknoir19/pseuds/snarknoir19'>snarknoir19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Finn (Star Wars), Childhood Friends, F/M, Flirting, cruelty to a child, supportive leia, traumatic past</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarknoir19/pseuds/snarknoir19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phasma kept a journal detailing the training of a special child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zorii Bliss/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Journal.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The recordings...</p><p>Rey, Rose and Poe filed into the  conference room and quickly took seats around the large conference table. There was a tension in the air that was inescapable.  </p><p>Rey could feel a sense of something ominous and heavy hanging over the room.  It was oppressive and for a moment it felt as though there wasn’t enough oxygen. </p><p>The presenters were not quite ready and beside her Poe and Rose appeared to have settled back into a private conversation about coaxing greater engine output margins from the fighters and so Rey tuned them out. </p><p>She used the time to open herself to the force and softly felt for Finn’s life signature and found it immediately.  It was never really far from her awareness.</p><p> He was close by and she could feel a....lightheartedness emanating from him.  And she wondered what had so captured her friend’s thoughts. It was obvious it wasn’t her.  Not now. Not after what she’d disclosed to him about her feelings for Kylo, or Ben. Or, she thought: both. </p><p>She hadn’t known how to refer to him at the time because when she was  honest with herself she knew her feelings were embarrassingly complicated and intense toward both of his personae.  And then she had disclosed her secret to Finn.  </p><p>No, whatever Finn was feeling at the present moment certainly had nothing to do with her and acknowledging that caused a sharp pang.</p><p>Oh, he was kind to her.  Always attentive and caring because that was who he was.  It was simply his nature. And truly, she felt the warm, steady glow of his friendship and she knew it would remain as surely as the stars filled the sky.  </p><p>However, she was also beginning to realize, with a hollow ache, that something had changed in him and that she was on the outside, somehow, and his warmth no longer held the promise of something more.</p><p>Rey forced herself to admit it, if only to herself:  Finn had once felt something stronger than friendship toward her and she’d known it all along.  She’d known it and secretly adored and privately indulged in his devotion.  </p><p>She recalled his insistence on grabbing her hand when they were in danger. She’d made a convincing show of annoyance, but Stars, how nice that attention had felt. </p><p>Had it been cruel of her to let him hope? To encourage him?  Were his feelings her responsibility?  She didn’t think so.  He was an adult.  Even as she was an adult.  She was an adult who had maintained a secret connection to...she stopped that line of thinking.  Leia was too close and might detect the intensity of her feelings through the force. </p><p>And she knew that many in their circle felt badly for her - saw her as that unfortunate and undersocialized scavenger who didn’t know any better. Too simple, too bruised, too naive. </p><p>Rey resented that to her very core. She wasn’t an infant.  Or an idiot.  She knew herself and her passions. Her friends wanted to absolve her of responsibility for her actions (as if she did something wrong in the first place). She hadn’t. (Had she?).  It was all so confusing. And it was all because they wanted, needed, to believe she was fully good and light. Well, she wasn’t. Nobody was...well, maybe Finn. And, she supposed, Leia. </p><p>But now it was public, so humiliatingly public. Everyone now knew she had felt drawn toward Kylo Ren/Ben Solo all along. And that she had been captivated by his attention. Even while she savored the attention she felt from Finn.  But kriff, it had been intoxicating. It was power. </p><p>And disclosing to Finn? Rey recalled the thrilling rush of pure arousal, power,and above all else: the feeling of control in watching the confusion and sad realization blossom across his expressive features.  It was indescribable. Explosive. A supernova of power.  </p><p>And now it was all gone.  She’d lost them both. </p><p>And so she stood now in the  wreckage of what might’ve been, because yes. Kriff, yes she liked Finn. But stars she had been drawn to kylo. And being the focus of both these men had been dizzying. Electrifying. </p><p>They were now in the awkward aftermath. </p><p>Certainly, she was not responsible for Finn’s feelings, he was an adult even as she herself was an adult.</p><p>Yet still, a part of her ached. </p><p>Something about the whole situation still left her with a lingering feeling of guilt, of shame, and of longing for the purity that Finn’s affection held for her and that she had so clearly declined (sidelined because she knew she could?).</p><p>She would need to meditate on all of this. But not here. For now they were all gathered to see a cache of intel the High Command managed to retrieve from the wreckage of a star destroyer.</p><p>Rey pulled herself out of her reverie and looked around where she sat. Members of the high command had already arrived along with a small, four member research team to present their findings to Leia and her associates. None of the high command were recognizable to her. However, it was clear that they shared a familiarity with Leia, and Rey wondered about the battles and adventures and lives they had shared over the decades.  </p><p>The researchers were huddled at a smaller table at the front of the room with their gadgets and technology.  </p><p>Rey found herself intensely curious about the devices with which they were fiddling. </p><p>“My friends. What you are about to see was recovered in a recent excavation mission carried out by research division.  Only their team and members of High Command has seen this.”  Leia spoke from across the table. </p><p> </p><p>Leia gestured and a tech team member with long colorful braids dimmed the room lights and activated a device and moments later a wall sized holo flickered to life  before them. </p><p>They were looking at a training room.  A large training room with a wide array of weaponry lining the walls. And in the center of the room, a very small boy knelt, all by himself. </p><p>“Awww.  What cute little boy.”  Rose cooed. </p><p>“The investigative team was able to secure this.  This one and many others like it:  records from the first order although much of it was heavily encrypted.“ </p><p>Leah stood from her chair and slowly began to pace the front of the room.</p><p>“They were able to find very, very painful footage.“</p><p>“Painful? What do you mean?” Rey asked. </p><p>She was shushed by Leia who held up an elegant hand for silence and made a motion to one of the techs and the holo was shut down immediately. </p><p>It was at that moment that Finn entered, trailed by Zorii.  They’d only just returned from a mini mission to a nearby planet. </p><p>Upon seeing him the head researcher straightened from her preparations and rushed over to greet him. </p><p>Surprised by Leia’s actions and by the excitement of the tech crew, Rey glanced at her friends to gauge their reactions.  They seemed equally surprised.  Why did Leia seem so abrupt so suddenly? Why the interest in Finn?  Rey looked over at Leia and noted that she alone seemed unsurprised by Finn’s welcome. </p><p>The other three members of the tech team also crowded closer for a chance to introduce themselves and it was at this point that Leia interrupted.</p><p>“Finn, I’m sorry dear but I wonder if you might take care of that little business we spoke of earlier.“</p><p>Finn turned and flashed a smile, remembering, and offered her a wave which almost felt like a salute. He’d begun doing that from early on and only for her. Finn’s respect and admiration for Leia was well known in their resistance community. He turned to leave the room. </p><p>Poe noticed that when he turned to leave he and Zorii discreetly brushed fingertips in passing. Poe wondered whether Rey had noticed as well, and if she had, what it might mean to her. He glanced over but she seemed more focused on Leia. </p><p>Leah waited until he was out of the room and turned the floor over to the guests.  The head researcher rose and addresses the team.</p><p>“First I would like to say that it is an honor to meet all of you and I would like to extend the heartfelt gratitude from…“</p><p>“Thank you Erlić, perhaps we might move directly into the material.” Leia prompted politely.</p><p>“Yes, yes of coarse.“</p><p>The investigator fumbled with the device. </p><p>“What you’re seeing here is a training log or maybe a diary of sorts. We believe it was part of a much larger archive, a personal archive…“  He pressed a sequence of buttons.</p><p>“Belonging to an officer named Phasma”</p><p>She fiddled with the device. </p><p>“Now, what you’re about to see is really quite painful…“</p><p>“Yes, you mentioned that.“ leia commented dryly. </p><p>“Excuse me a second, shouldn’t Finn be here for this? I mean, it would be great to have his perspective on all of this.“ Poe offered.</p><p>Leia turned to him. </p><p>“Actually, I asked Finn to take Chewbacca and head over to Rhemas II to pick up their diplomatic delegation.”</p><p>Rey thought that was odd: sending them on a task which any member of the transport crew could’ve completed.</p><p>She made eye contact briefly with Poe who looked equally confused</p><p>“Perhaps you might continue?“ Leah addressed the presenter.</p><p>“Yes, yes of course.“</p><p>The image resolved and sharpened and the little boy was suddenly much more clear.  He looked to be around six or seven years old and wore a solemn expression of resolute determination that seemed unfitting on such youthful features. </p><p>Poe leaned forward in his seat staring intently at the holo.</p><p>Zorii abruptly clapped her hand over her mouth.</p><p>“Stars. Is that…?“</p><p>“You don’t think...”. Poe muttered incredulously.</p><p>The techie looked up from her fiddling. </p><p>“Correct, yes, this little boy is, in fact, the person you have all come to know as Finn. We believe he was approximately 7 at the time of this holo. Back when he was only known as FN 2187.”</p><p>Everyone was suddenly leaning forward entranced by the scene. </p><p>“You’ll have to be quiet for the first bit, the audio is weak.  The voice you’re about to hear belongs to the officer known as Phasma.”  </p><p>This was offered by the youngest of the four researchers wearing the colorful braids.</p><p>The room became silent. No one moved, but stared fixedly at the image before them. A moment later the voice cut in.</p><p>“Training officer Phasma.  Entry number 311. The specimen continues to progress acceptably.“</p><p>The voice was that of a female, And the tone was precise, and even cold.</p><p>“As previously noted the specimen’s leadership qualities are unexpectedly high.. The other specimens in his age group appear to gravitate toward him instinctively.  Specialized training will begin presently.”</p><p>The voice pauses and the scene changes. Now they are looking at a different room. Young Finn can be seen leading a smaller child.  When they draw nearer to the camera it can be seen that the other child is a girl and it is apparent that she has been crying.  Finn leads her to a bench and kneels down in front of her.  There are cuts and scrapes on her knee.  Finn tends to these with med supplies he pulls from a stuffed pocket. His expression is focused, concerned with doing a good job and his little hands press the bandages firmly in place. </p><p>“She is adorable.”  Rose exclaimed leaning forward.  “Look at how she watches him. Such big blue eyes.”  And it was true.  She followed his every move.  The sense of trust and mutual belonging was obvious.  And then the viewers hear Finn ask her if she was ok now and his voice is soft, the voice of a very young child. The little girl gives him a very solemn nod and reaches to take his hand. </p><p>The technician shared that the girl’s designation was FN 2711.  And that Finn sometimes called her “Ellie” which he’d shortened from ‘eleven.’</p><p>The holo changes and this time it’s young Finn hurrying into a room.  He’s got something clutched in his little arms.  “Ellie, I’ve got food.”  And his voice is pitched high in his excitement.  </p><p> </p><p>“We think that Finn kept this little girl safe by shielding her, bringing her food, hiding her when necessary.  We believe that she was mute, none of the entries ever show her talking. And she communicated with Finn using gestures and touch.</p><p>“We found clips of him speaking up for her with the other children, but much of the time it was just the two of them together.   He would make up games with her. From the clips we’ve seen it appears that Finn was her main playmate and protector for most of their childhood.  If you can call it a childhood.”</p><p>“Such an adorable little girl.” Rose repeated. </p><p>Phasma’s voice returned. </p><p>“FN2187 shows a weakness for caring for others. His training will target and correct that flaw.”  The training officer’s voice dripped with derision.</p><p>“General, the rest of the hollos continue to on in the same format. Phasma opens with the journal entry number and then proceeds to make comments on the boy’s, Finn’s, progress in various areas. He is sent for reconditioning three times for intervening on behalf of that little girl there.“</p><p>“I thought the first order sold or got rid of any children perceived to have “imperfections.” Poe inquired. “How did they overlook her?”</p><p>“You are correct.  Kylo Ren is probably the best known example of the Order’s willingness to dispose of, or murder children, however, he was not the only one.  Many were sold by higher officers whenever it was convenient to them. </p><p>“However, as it happened, this child was eventually considered to have enormous indirect value.” </p><p>“What do you mean?”  Zorii asked quietly.</p><p>“She was considered too slight for combat training and her communication deficits were considered a flaw, particularly within a paramilitary school setting.  However, she was important to Phasma’s prize specimen which, in turn gave Phasma a way to control and motivate him.”</p><p>There are other holos.  Most are cruel, violent.  In one of them an adult is seen interacting with six year old Finn.  The boy is handing over  toy and he looks happy.<br/>
His expression is pleased because the adult is clearly interested in his toy and Finn is proud. His little voice is heard telling the man that it was a ship. It’s a fast ship and would the man like to hold it? The man smiles at him and the boy’s grin bursts across his little face like the sunrise and then the man abruptly breaks it into several pieces before walking away. The little boy looks shocked at the pieces scattered on the floor. There are other children standing around and Finn looks up.  He doesn’t cry, but tries a brave smile that wobbles and doesn’t break until he is away from them. </p><p>“Phasma  recorded volumes of these interactions.  She called them trainings and felt that she was conditioning the kindness out of him.”</p><p>Zorii looked sick. </p><p>“Thank you, please continue.“ leia spoke softly. </p><p>The holo skipped ahead several numbers.</p><p>Entery 330. Staff and blunt weapons. Young Finn is in the center of the mat again. There are numerous new and old bandages on his arms and legs. He is seen holding a short staff in his right hand. Facing him are three other children his own age.  His little face shows utter terror even as he tries to look brave. </p><p>The next scene is of three children attacking Finn with their own staffs. It is chaotic.  Vicious. The scene ends with the boy on the ground bleeding in numerous places.”</p><p>“This continues for weeks ma’am. He is usually pitted against teams of three to six.”  The young researcher explained.</p><p>“Kriff.“ Leah spoke softly under her breath.</p><p>“Finn is set upon in each training scene by three or more children his age or older.. It is always the same: it is always brutal.“</p><p>The young woman looked to the bearded researcher beside her who continued.</p><p>“We found corroborating medical entries from what passes for their medical department which suggests innumerable breaks, sprains, fractures, and cuts over the years.“  He has to  clear his throat before continuing.</p><p>“Until about the age of 14, and by this time the lead instructor, Phasma, is clearly preoccupied with Finn. He has begun to demonstrate skills that have attracted the attention of Phasma’s superiors.”</p><p>Rose had started to raise her hand to ask what he’d meant by Phasma’s interest in Finn when the braided tech spoke up.</p><p>“This scene begins to show the reason for their interest.”</p><p>The holo opens with Phasma speaking. “FN 2187 has acquired highest rankings in all forms of hand to hand combat.  He  has retained top marksman rank for the past 16 months.”</p><p>The holo continues and a thirteen year old Finn kneels in the center of the mat.  Four other trainees enter, three boys and one girl. Finn stands to greet them and they immediately attack violently and the cold voiceover returns:  “FN 2187 is restricted to single arm defense against multiple assailants.”  </p><p>The boy moves with an almost graceful economy. He glides among the attackers and while they strike with feet and hands, he wards off and evades, making deceptively subtle circular movements that deflect and unbalance his assailants.  He does not attack.  When Phasma’s voice is heard ordering him to strike, to cripple, he refuses.  And when the four children are exhausted the door opens and several adult trainers enter and they are weilding shock batons.  Poe curses when young Finn is shocked unconscious. </p><p>Rey wipes moisture from her eyes and sits staring at the holo. The boy, Finn, is dragged from the room by an arm.</p><p> </p><p>“There are dozens of these scenes. Finn refuses to hurt his peers, even when facing five or six adversaries.  As a consequence, Phasma orders him beaten or shocked mercilessly and several times he is reconditioned, but he won’t harm them.”  </p><p>The tech stopped herself and drew a breath. She seemed effected by what they’d been watching and Rey realized that the researchers had been reviewing these horrible diaries for who knew how long. This was why they’d appeared so overwhelmed by Finn’s arrival here.  They’d already been exposed to the horrors of his life within the First Order. Rey saw that Rose was dabbing at her eyes.  Zorii was silent.  She had stared at the holo in stunned silence watching what Finn’s childhood had consisted of, frozen by the sheer brutality.</p><p>The bearded tech spoke again.<br/>
“It isn’t until he is fourteen years old that Phasma is able to provoke him to attack his peers.”</p><p>“How..how did they make him do it?”  Rose asked. </p><p>“They used his childhood playmate. It was quite simple in the end. They threw that sweet little child into a training room and ordered four older youth to assault her with clubs.”</p><p>The technician selected the next holo and the view opened to show the young Finn shielding his friend. It was clearly the girl from the previous journal entries, a little older now but still clearly her.  Finn was able to rapidly disarm the attackers and chased them out of the room. Immediately four more entered and the same thing happened. Engage, disarm, release. Finally Phasma’s voice is heard in the holo speaking calmly to Finn:  “you are failing me FN2187.  You are failing the First Order, and you are failing the girl.”</p><p>The scene explodes into chaos as adults enter the room.  The boys are ordered out and two soldiers aim shock weapons at Finn while two others grab the girl  by her long hair and drag her from the room. </p><p>As the soldiers are seen backing toward the door Phasma is heard to bark an instruction: “Stun him.”</p><p>It takes three tries but the soldier eventually strikes Finn and he falls to the ground. </p><p>Zorii made an angry, choked sound and Rose was cursing through tears. </p><p>The holo changes and Finn is seen entering a large training room.  </p><p>At the far end of the room the same girl is kneeling at the feet of an adult female guard holding a simple club.  </p><p>Finn stops when he hears Phasma’s voice coming from the intercom.</p><p>“It is time for you to step into your true potential FN2187.  Time to fully use the skills you’ve been developing for years.”</p><p>“I won’t kill.” Finn’s voice is lower now and forceful and it shocks his friends to hear it. The youthful determination so evident. </p><p>“Oh, but my dear FN2187, it was always going to come to this. You have been selectively trained since you were 6 years old for this. Everything. Everything FN2187, has been designed to build you into a weapon. And make no mistake, you are my weapon.” She can be heard to chuckle. “And I’ve found the proper trigger.”</p><p>“I will not kill for you.” His youthful voice shook with anger. </p><p>“So you have demonstrated, FN2187.  However, I do believe you will kill for her.” </p><p>The door opened and five men entered. They held blunt weapons and wore partial combat armor.  </p><p>“The girl’s life is in your hands FN2187.”  Phasma paused allowing that to register. When she spoke again it was clearly to the soldiers: “take the female to sanitation. Place her into a disposal bin but do not stun her.  I want FN2187 to know that if he refuses me again the girl will be alive and alert to feel her body crushed and compacted before she is dumped into space with the rest of the useless garbage.”</p><p>The girl was removed and Finn was left alone with the men.</p><p>“FN2187” the voice lowered. “If you are not useful to me then I have no use for you. Two lives depend on your decision right now. Show me what you can do.”</p><p>The men advanced warily.  From outside the door came the sounds of a scuffle and Young Finn attacked.  The men never had a chance. He moved with an efficient precision, with a deceptive grace. The men tried valiantly but it was like grabbing the wind. Finn whirled and lunged and twisted and kicked.  And before him grown men, trained soldiers, fell clutching shattered jaws, crushed trachea, broken knees and dislocated shoulders.  More entered, rushing toward him with weapons raised and one by one wrists were snapped and knees kicked backwards, a soldier was thrown into two others and while they untangled  from each other, young Finn dropped two others with strikes that broke ribs and a kick that unhinged a jaw. </p><p>And after the last man crumpled to the floor Finn stood still for a moment. </p><p>The rumble of boots could be heard approaching. </p><p>“Impressive FN2187.  However, the next group are carrying live weapons.  If they remain alive then the girl, and you, will not.”</p><p>The holo flickered and froze.<br/>
The bearded technician shut down the holo and quietly summarized what followed. </p><p>“This file was damaged in the the decryption process. We don’t know what happened exactly in that room but Finn emerged from there alone and shows up on the next holo about four minutes later. </p><p>The holo flickered and they were looking down a hallway. Finn’s small figure could be seen banging on an access hatch. </p><p>“Phasma...that animal...she waited until he was outside the access door to the compactor before she remotely activated it. The holo recorded the sound of muffled screaming which...we,...we believe it was the first time Finn ever heard her. The first time he ever heard her voice and it was the sound of her screaming. For him. and he couldn’t protect her. Finn changed after that.”  </p><p>The holo stopped abruptly and it was silent in the conference room. “We don’t know how long he stayed there screaming to his friend and hitting the door.”</p><p>The room was deathly silent.  </p><p>“She was his childhood playmate. His only friend.” Rose was in a daze.</p><p>“After this the holos begin to record a major change in his training from that point forward. His skills in all forms of hand to hand combat exceeded those of his trainers and the diary clearly shows that they began pitting him against droids by the time he was 17.”  </p><p>“His medical records began showing much more serious injuries for a time.  Which correlated with three assassinations of superior officers.  Phasma began punishing him by dialing the training droids’ speed and power settings to tolerances beyond human performance levels.  For three months he was subjected to combat scenarios that were little more than severe beatings interrupted only by the time it took for him to recover. That only stopped when Finn was able to secure a Needle Beamer from a medical tray and used it to cripple the training droid.  </p><p>“Phasma’s superiors were so impressed that she received a double promotion and Finn was entered into a new phase of trainings.  We have not been able to decode those recordings as of yet. But we do know the trainings were carried out by their highest espionage divisions.  We believe Finn was scheduled to be assigned to their highest command as personal bodyguard and assassin for their leader.”</p><p>“We have no other information until he escaped and joined the resistance.”</p><p>“ and then he tried to help Rey.” Zorii spoke up. So quietly only those closest could hear her. </p><p>No one commented and the room fell into stunned silence.</p><p>It was Poe who spoke up first:</p><p>“the little girl. They broke him with the little girl.”</p><p>“Finn doesn’t remember a great deal of his childhood.  It is a mercy.” Leia paused. </p><p>“When he came to us the high command wanted to regress him chemically to unlock memories of his time with the first order.  I forbid it at the time because I could sense through the force the terrible amount of anguish locked away inside of him.”  </p><p>Zorii sniffled and Rey turned to see that she was crying quietly. She was still stunned by what she’d heard but had the moment’s clarity to wonder about Zorii’s reactions. And also about the compassionate look Leia sent her way.</p><p>“This was why you sent him away.” It was Rose wiping her eyes. “But why is high command here?”</p><p>“Anytime sensitive First Order material is discovered we...” One of the women in command uniform started but was interrupted by Poe.</p><p>“This ‘sensitive material’ is our friend’s life.” He bit out.</p><p>“Poe.” Leia’s tone was soft but cautioning. </p><p>“They only want to understand the enemy better, to know what we are...” she began. </p><p>“It’s an invasion of his personal life.  He should be told this footage exists and that his entire childhood is being analyzed by strangers. And, and..” he trailed off. “You have to tell him, right?”</p><p>“We plan to show him today.” She looked at the members of the high command before continuing. </p><p>“Some of us are of the opinion that Finn poses a danger.”</p><p>“Kriffing...”. Poe jerked to his feet and stormed out of the room. </p><p> “Wait, what?… You believe he’s a risk? To… To us?” Rose stood slowly from her seat and leaned with your palms flat on the table. “You actually believe our friend Finn poses a risk to us.… After everything he is…“ She stood there looking shocked, incredulous.</p><p>Members of the high Council shuffled in their seats and ooked at one another uncomfortably.</p><p>“Miss…“</p><p>“Tico. My name is Rose Tico.“</p><p>“Rose, we are terribly sorry. Under the circumstances we understand how this must sound. But you have to understand. The first order developed incredibly dangerous warriors. Men and women who can blend in with society, out of uniform, to travel virtually invisible among us.“</p><p>“Excuse me.“ Everyone faced Leah.</p><p>“While  I certainly appreciate the concerns of my colleagues in the high command, I must assure you that I have studied Finn through the force and those concerns that you have, please let me put them to rest.,“ And she turned to gesture toward the holo, “that little boy grew up to become the most impressive, nurturing, and protective man any of us have ever seen.“ Leia’s voice shock with her intensity. </p><p>“I believe we’ve had enough for one day, members of the high command we thank you for your efforts and support. I will meet with you privately before you all depart. Rose, Zorii, and Rey please feel free to carry-on with your day.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and suggestions are extremely welcome.  Like really.  These ideas are so much fun in my head but seem to fall flat on the page.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>